


In the city

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I hope, M/M, Tom is good dad, baby scribs, even though hes a short little man, hes my baby, tags will be added when deemed they need to be, this will eventually contain smut, tord is a good mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Eddsworld alpha/beta/omega drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoho, finally starting something longer than a single chapter
> 
> Feel free to request ships and other types of stories at my tumblr : http://undead-focus.tumblr.com
> 
> Please excuse the actual tumblr page seeing as it was made years ago, the better view is mobile and sidebar. (RIP)
> 
> Any requested stories will be posted here, then a link added to tumblr for easy access and what not

It was a relativity quiet in the city this morning. More or so even quieter in the apartment where two lovebirds lived. 

The television was off, but the smell of bacon filled the air with a slight bubble and pop. The smaller one of the lovebirds, Tord, was making breakfast for his other, who was still in bed.

Tord couldn't help but hum to himself as he cooked. All he wanted to do this morning was please his Alpha through small actions and shows of love, nothing like last night, but that's a story for another time. He also has something very important to ask him.

His hips sway slightly, distracted from whats coming up behind him.

Arms wrap around his small body and a sense of comfort washes over him.

"Something smells amazing," the bigger of the two, Tom, says.

Tord replies, "Well, I am cooking breakfast."

"I thought it was you, but the bacon smells wonderful as well," Tom says, pecking Tord on his cheek and swiping a piece of bacon for himself. While Tords cheeks flushed pink, Tom was chuckling and grabbing a stool and sitting at the counter.

***

After breakfast Tord disappeared somewhere into the apartment, leaving Tom alone on the couch in front of the now turned of television. 

While Tom is invested in some lame TV show, a figure moves into view, blocking the screen.

Tord stands there with a smile on his and hands behind his back.

"Whats up babe?" Tom asks.

Tord holds out some blueish flowers in front of him in one hand, and in the other some type of alcohol. His face is flushed red, but not as red as Toms is.

Tom takes his gifts and sets them gently onto the end table beside him. He gently pulls his omega down for a deep but loving kiss.

Tom quietly says, "If I knew any better, I would you want something."

Tord goes quiet for a few minutes before whispering, "I do?"

Tom gives his lover a questioning look and everything goes quiet once more. Tords hand ball into fists in Toms hoodie.

The silence finally breaks as Tord says, "I want a kid."

Toms face lights up at what he just heard. Tord wants a kid!

Tom wraps Tord into a tight hug, telling him so many sweet things and happy things. 

They were finally going to be a family.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When scribs arrive to his brand new home! Aka, after tord gives birth and spends a few days in the hospital (nothing bad happened, just i dunno PLOT) he and tom bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this babies name was something else, they named him Scribble, Scribs for short.
> 
> The baby let out what seemed like chirps and peeps.

Tom was shaking, from excitement, as he drove home, with his beautiful lover and omega in the backseat, Tord. Now Tord was not alone in the back seat, not one bit. He was smiling softly at the little creature in his arms, wrapped in a nice soft blanket.

The little boy had Tom's eyes and what he expected to be his hair. It was their little miniature Tom. Their perfect little baby. 

Now this babies name was something else, they named him Scribble, Scribs for short.

The baby let out what seemed like chirps and peeps.

Of course these new parents too careful actions in preparing for this little boy! Baby proofing the entire house.

As they pulled up to the apartment, Tom slowed the speed and stopped. He got out to let Tord out and be the gentlemen he had hidden away. '

There is a pep in his step for once as he walks up the steps. Opening the door way to the apartment for Tord. They enter, closing the door. 

They sit on the floor, in front of one another, with a few toys. Tord unwraps Scribs and gently places the baby on the floor.

The two scoot closer to the baby, showering him with love and stuffed animals. 

Scribs spends most of the hour laughing and chirping at his parents. He extends his small baby hands towards Tom, wanting his bigger father. 

Tord can't help but watch as Tom picks up Scribs and cradles him in his arms. He looks absolutely handsome with that soft smile and loving eyes. Tord could only guess the thoughts going through Toms mind were "I made this."

Well, he wouldn't be wrong. 

Sure they had some tough times ahead of them, raising a child was new to them both. 

But, they were defiantly ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your average everyday friendly reminder, that at no cost, you can request stories! 
> 
> Is it true?? YES, I'm taking requests friendos.
> 
> http://undead-focus.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to drop by and request, I promise I don't bite, but your eddsworld ship could!


	3. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tomtord- 
> 
> Kind of a song fic, its based off a song called - Falling in love will kill you-hunter square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually named this chapter- what a surprise
> 
> Remember these are drabbles and have nothing to do with each other (except the first two)
> 
> You can request at my blog, in which you can find a link to in the first two chapters I think. Dont feel like copy and pasting again.
> 
> And I know in most of the stories i read tom is the omega, but guess what, I canon tom as alpha, so fight me.

Tom, our blue hoodie wearing friend, felt like he was hit by a train. Ever since Tord came back, admitting he left because he was Omega. All kinds of emotions hit Tom like a freight train, he at first felt awkward because he was an Alpha.

These emotions only got worse, he couldn't be around Tord much because he kept becoming a blushing mess.

His heart would always race when he even got relativity close to the Omega. His knees would shake, his words would stumble over each other.

It was impossible. 

Whenever there was an event with Tord there, he would avoid going, he stopped going to movie nights and dinner. 

His Beta friend, Edd, got so concerned for Toms health on a Friday morning, he offered to take him to the doctor. In which, Tom luckily and reluctantly accepted. 

They sat in the waiting until it was Toms turn. The doctor stood in the door way waiting, but Tom couldn't force himself to move.

What if something was actually wrong?

He grabbed Edd's hoodie and said, "Please come with me."

Edd couldn't help but agree, he was absolutely worried for his precious friend.

They followed the doctor down to a secluded room, where they went over the normal procedure, temperature, eyes, ears, mouth, ect. 

Finally this doctor sat on his stool, that could indeed roll around, and looking at his papers says. "So, Tom, what is it that you are feeling?"

Tom took a deep breathe and said, "Every day I wake up and I feel like I've been hit by a train?"

The doctor says, "When did this start?"

Edd rubs Toms back as Tom says, "When our friend came back, his name is Tord, and he's an omega. And ever since then I just... Wake up and feel like I have been hit by a train."

What Tom couldn't see was Edd was smiling, it had finally clicked in Edds head what was happening.

The doctor says, "Oh? And just, what are these symptoms?"

Tom says, "My heart has been racing, I feel as if I cant talk around him or stand without my legs feeling weak. It always feels like I have a fever when he is near."

The doctor lets out a heart filled laugh.

Tom tries to speak but the doctor cuts him off saying, "Listen, you fool, you're falling in love."

Toms face never felt so hot before in his entire life. How could he have not seen it? 

Tom was in love with Tord.

Edd and Tom got into the car, after paying for the visit, and started for the apartments. 

Edd asks Tom, "So what are you going to do?"

Tom didn't know, he just shrunk into the car seat, as much as his big body would allow.

Edd continued, "Tell him."

For the rest of that ride Edd continued to try and convince Tom to confess to Tord. In which, Edd surprisingly succeeded. 

Tom and Edd walked about the quiet stairway and into Edds apartment, where Tord and Matt sat watching television. 

Edd grabbed the remote and muted the television saying, "Tord, Tom has something to say to you."

Tom felt frozen again, so he just continued to stare at Tord, cheeks red, until Edd nudges him.

"Tord, I am in love with you."

Matt held a face with disbelief present.

But Tord...

His face lit up as he said, "It's about time you said something... Thought I would have to tell you first."

Tom couldn't contain his joy and hugged him.

***

Meanwhile at the doctors office...

The doctor sat calmly in his office wondering if that boy... Tim? Tam? Tom? Whatever his name... He wonders if that fool confessed to the omega he fell in love with.

Well, he surely won't know till his next appointment which isn't scheduled for another month or so. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is being a needy little omega (not in heat)
> 
> (also sorry its short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youre daily reminder you can request at: http://undead-focus.tumblr.com

Tord walked into the living room of Tom's apartment, to see Tom staring at the television. It seemed like a movie was playing, but if Tom was paying attention to the movie, that means he wasn't paying attention to his needy omega!

 

Tord marched over to Tom and sat down in his lap, seeming to let out a whine. 

 

Tom just rolls his eyes, but wraps his arms around Tord, pulls the other close.

 

Tord lays his head on Toms shoulder, his arms just draped to either side of the big alpha.

 

Tom begins to run his hands underneath Tords hoodie, feeling the omegas soft skin under his touch. He felt his lover sigh into shoulder as he rubbed his back.

 

Tord nuzzled into Tom's neck, wanting more attention, wanting all of his attention. 

 

Tom couldn't help but smile at just how needy Tord was being today. He gave him a kiss on the top of his head, before going back to watching his movie, and rubbing Tords back some more.

 

Tord starts to squirm, knowing Toms eyes aren't on him. He hears the television shut off, and hes suddenly being lifted in the air.

 

Tom says, "Damn, if I knew you were this needy, I would of taken you to cuddle in the bed instead."

 

Tord felt happy and accomplished, because there was no television to compete with in their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP, Tom and Tord my favorite all time ship
> 
> ALSO RIP, for the fact im practicing writing third person because its supposed to be easier than first?? But im over here like?? All I ever write in is first?? I think I write third person in a weird style.


End file.
